Fights are brutal, and hurt everyone involved
by Master Of Judgement
Summary: Tavros is witness and cause to a fight between a certain stoner and a certain bitch bully, who he also has feelings for. Shitty summary aside, probably tavris later on, upload schedule Will be weird, leave thoughts please!


My blood turned to ice as I felt my shoulders being gripped by angry hands, her nails were gripping so hard I could feel them trying to pierce through the fabric of my shirt.

 _No no no no no wait wait wait please please don't do this you don't know what'll happen please!_ I pleaded in my mind, my lips shut tight by fear and anxiety, yet still unable to open my mouth to actually speak.

I gasped as I was roughly shoved hard to the right, straight out of my wheel chair, my head colliding harshly with the concrete. I quickly looked to my left in fear, eye sight still blurry from the blow to my head. The man who had been trying to protect me, Gamzee Makara, was returning my pleading gaze, but not with what I desperately wanted to see. No, that friendly, comforting glaze his eyes normally held had been replaced by a look of wide eyed, pure, unbridled, rage.

 _Please Please please gamzee it's okay don't hurt her please please!_ I silently pleaded yet again, Gamzee, seemingly understanding the look in my eyes, tried to calm down. I felt pure relief as I saw his grip lessen, his nails had stopped trying to pierce his own skin. I tried to push myself up with my somewhat weak arms to start getting up, Gamzee came closer to me to help me up.

The relief changed to terror as I heard the girl who pushed me say the line that would push Gamzee over the edge.

"Wow, the cripple is actually trying to get up without a chair? It's like a _miracle_ isn't it?" She taunted, clearly mocking Gamzee's usual way of speaking.

While I normally would've been hurt by being called a cripple by _her_ , my fear overpowered that feeling, and as I looked at Gamzee again, I saw my fears were justified. That rage in his eyes from earlier had been replaced with a cold, almost dead look, his eyes had become half lidded, as if he was tired all of a sudden. But I knew what this meant, for a moment, I broke through my anxiety to look to my right, seeing my only hope, my friend Nepeta Leijon pass by, I called out to her, desperate.

"Nepeta, get a teacher please hurry!" I pleaded.

She looked confused for a moment, but seeing the two next to me exchange glares, she seemed to understand and ran off. All I could do was hope she got back in time. I looked back to the two people I was desperately worried for, and gulped heavily, getting lightheaded from my heavy breathing. I watched helplessly as Gamzee calmly, and slowly approached her, until he was mere inches from her. It was then I knew I had to say something, I had to, I had to, for her sake. I used my feelings for her to push myself to get the words out.

"Gamzee plea-" I started. Before being cut off with her saying "Shut up, loser."

She then looked back to Gamzee, raising her eyebrows in an expectant way. I knew what was coming, I urged to look away but I couldn't, I was just frozen.

I wanted to throw up when I heard the noise, the sickening sound of the hard pound of a fist, along with the sound of cracking bone. What was worse was the sight, the image of Gamzee slamming his fist into Vriska's nose, he had punched her, _hard._ Making it horribly apparent where the cracking sound had originated from.

She let out a mix of a grunt and gasp, as she stepped back a couple times, getting closer to the wall, covering her nose with her hand. Even with my view being from a couple yards away, it was easy to see the blood pooling into and leaking through her hand. Gamzee closed the distance between them once again, she was still recovering, he had an expectant look in his eyes as he returned her gaze. He wanted to see how'd she'd react.

"PLEASE STO-" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. I was cut off yet again as I watched Vriska attempt to throw a punch.

Before her punch even got close, Gamzee responded by tackling her into the wall, her back slamming against it with a gasp escaping her lips. He'd clearly knocked the wind out of her. This time he didn't wait for a response, as he immediately followed up with a hard punch to the stomach. Tears had finally escaped my eyes as I saw her fall to her knees and look at me. For once she looked something other than annoyed or smug, she looked scared. Our mutual gaze was quickly cut off by Gamzee gripping both her shoulders, yanking her up, and immediately shoving her hard into the ground, in an attempt to mimic what she had done to me. He finally spoke while she attempted to stand.

"she's trying to stand without a chair? it's like a miracle, isn't it." He stated coldly, no emotion apparent in his voice while he mocked her earlier statement. While he said this he walked over to where she had fallen, putting his foot on her back, preventing her from getting up.

"how's it feel serket. does it feel good?" He asked, in a voice that made me shake even harder. She didn't respond, she just looked at me, right into my crying eyes, with a look I couldn't identify, somewhere between guilt, fear, and pleading.

"I ASKED HOW IT MOTHERFUCKING FEELS SERKET." He suddenly exploded, making my tears fall quicker and harder. As he asked this, he stomped down onto her back, I watched as she gasped for air again.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out, in a heavy voice, blood still pouring from her now crooked nose. I could see tears well up in her eyes now. I couldn't speak, I could only watch, frozen, and afraid, desperately hoping for Nepeta to return soon. This only seemed to anger Gamzee, as he feel silent again.

He rolled her over, onto her back, and sat down onto her chest, presummibly restricting her breathing even further. I could no longer see her face, I was relieved, but scared, because now all I could focus on was Gamzee's face. It changed from anger to seemingly nothing at any time. He didn't do anything for a while then. Until he finally opened his mouth once again.

"you don't have a right to be sorry motherfucker." He spat the words at her. Following this statement, he started punching her again, from her face, to her neck, anywhere he seemingly could slam his fists into, his eyes never changing from his cold stare, while his mouth was upturned into a terrifying smile. I finally managed to shut my eyes, tears still falling. Not being able to focus on anything except the horrible sounds Gamzee's fists made upon her flesh. Until I finally heard something else.

"They're over here! Hurry!" I heard Nepeta tell a teacher. I was relieved, so relieved. I opened my eyes to see Gamzee get pulled off of Vriska by the teacher, he didn't even try to fight the teacher's hold on him. He instructed Nepeta to take Vriska to the nurses office. I looked at Vriska's face, she was unconscious, which was probably good, I don't think I would've been able to handle what her gaze looked like right then. Nepeta helped me up into my chair, and managed to somehow pick up Vriska, and set off towards the nurses office, telling me to follow her.

I wordlessly followed her. Only one thought going through my mind. I just caused the two most important people in my life to have a fight, one of them needing medical attention, and the other being in serious trouble.

*Tavros Nitram, why are you such a failure?*


End file.
